


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #17

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #17

Qof dumar ah oo u adeegaya oo ahaa quruxsan ilaa ay afkeeda in ay soo bandhigaan ilkaha iyada jebiyey furay keenay saxniga iyo sayidkaygiiyow keenay haamo biyo kulul. Brienne ha uu timo ku dhacaan wejigeeda iyada oo sugayay taangiga in la buuxiyo. Waxay illoobeen qoloftu ay kaalmo in hadda daboolay iyada dhabanka in iyada ay doonayaan in ay u sheegto Jaime iyada tallan, laakiin fiiriyey naagta xusuusiyey iyada waxaa ka mid ah. Waxaan hore u ahayn foosha xun ku filan ilaahyo, ayay yaabeen. Waxay sugayeen inta wiilka Peck tagay teendhadii dharka iyo u koraan galay qubeyska. Diirimaadka waxey dareemeen cajiib ah. Brienne indhihiisa la xiray, kaliya si ay u furi on Pias labayn "m'lady?" iyo ka heli saxanka cuntada sugaya iyada. Markii ay ahayd cunay, oo biyo uu ku waayay ay kulaylka, iyada saaray wareeg ah oo ahaa indecently gaaban iyada oo burburtay oo ay gashay buul shimbireed oo kale ah maabalka hurdada.

Her cunaha ahaa si dhagan in Brienne dhif neefsan karaa, iskaba daa hadlo. Weli dhibtooday si aad u hesho erayga baxay. "Seef". Waxa ay u malaynayeen in ay iyada iska indho lahaa, iyada aragtida tagaa madow, ka dibna si kadis xarig ah siiyey, oo iyana way burburtay dhulka. Iyada jiifay neeftuuriddu ee neefta, laakiin waxaa jiray waqti lahayn. Waxay arki karin iyo diirka laad lugta iyo Hyle Hunt. "Dili doonnaa." Waxay qufacay. "Saving dadka kale."

The outlaws in tabaraha Hound jarida iyo diirka, laakiin udhaqaaqday lahayn dhinaca Ser Hyle.

"Tarly ee ninkeeda u leenahay," ayuu yiri shoa hal-weershe ah.

"Isaga jara" Brienne qirtay. "Waxaan is guursadaan. Tudh, aan Squire iyo gacaliyahey oo waan dili doonaa Ser Jaime." Been ayaa si fudud u yimid. Waxa ay ahayd naag kale oo mar chided Jaime Lannister ee been u Mummers dhiig iyada badbaadisana la kufsi.

Laakiin outlaws kaliya oo qoslaya. "Waxaad doonaa si aad u ogaato, Walasaqada kale oo nin. In kasta oo waxa ay noqon doontaa adag la kala bar wajiga ka maqan yahay."

"Waxaan dhihi iyada qeybtii prettier sida foosha xun wajiga markiiba, Jack."

"Hadda, wiilasha, oo iyana waxay ahayd wanaag ku filan King Slayer," qoslay shoa kale.

Markaasaa halka dhan ka Ser Hyle ku dhibtooday inuu neefta, tacaalayaan in ay jebiyaan oo lacag la'aan ah ay loop, ugu danbeyn jirkiisa weli ahaa, oo wejigiisuu u madow.

Waxay soo miyirsaday in qof ruxruxo, oo waxay soo gaadhay ee Oathkeeper laakiin ma ahayn by dhankeedi. Brienne fadhiistay in argagax, iyo ku dhawaad gool Jaime ee wejigiisa hor iyadu aqoonsan yahay isaga.

"Time to dhigay Catelyn Lady ay dib in uu qabriga," ayuu faraxsan ayuu yiri.

"Waxay ma lahayn qabri," Brienne guryamaa. "Frey tuuray iyada webiga."

"Waa hagaag, in uu u sharaxayo," ayuu yiri. "The kuwii gabayaaga ahaa iyo septons ku heshiiyaan in dad dhintay ..."

"Jaime," ayay isaga joojiyey, "Aaway dharkayga?"

"Pia iyaga ka soo bixin waa in aad daqiiqad kasta." Markaasuu iyadii jiideen maro sariirta. "Ha ka xishoon, Walasaqada, waxaan u dhan arkay at Harrenhal, xasuuso?"

Brienne dareemay guduudayn ah. Waxay xusuusan qubeyska at Harrenhal aad u fiican. Xitaa qeybtii dhintay iyo ka go'in dhiig ah halkii ay gacan Kingslayer ahaa nin qurux badan oo jirkaaga Brienne sameeyey mahad yaqaan iyada. Waxay riixay Jaime, oo markii Pia iyada keenay dhar immika maydhay iyagii, ayay ku arkeen isaga at ilaa uu ka tagay teendho ka hor ayay is dhaafsadeen isbedelka yar oo iyada go'iisii oo sirwaalkiisa iyo mail.

Knights, hantilayaasha, askar iyo kuwa raacsan dhan afkay iyada ah sida ay ku sameysay iyada oo meeshii Jaime saraakiil u soo ururay. Brienne u rajeeyay ayay u laabi kari waayay iyada xilka loo dhiibay ka badan madaxiisa, laakiin way kaa yareyn lahaa oo kaliya iyada eegi doqon. Waxay si fiican u ahaa in ay iyagu ha u taagni iyo qabaa in aanay daryeeli ma. The bur saliid Rabbiga ay adaab ku filan; ay iska ma inay aragto in ay jirtay madaxa Muuqayaga badan ugu iyaga ka mid ah, ama kala bar in ka mid ah iyada dhabanka la qaniino off, iyo dhagaystay baraarugan sida Jaime iyada ku amray in ay u sheegaan oo ku saabsan.


End file.
